Iniciativa
by Haruka Spiegel
Summary: De cómo Haruka no tenía el valor de dar el paso definitivo con Makoto.


**Iniciativa**

 **Por** Haruka Spiegel

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** High Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi. Hecho para el día 1 de la #makoharuweek2016.

* * *

―Haru-san, un cliente solicita hablar con usted ―Gou, la nueva mesera del restaurante, le informó mientras llevaba una orden a la mesa siete.

―Un momento, gracias.

Por suerte, el pequeño restaurante donde Haruka trabajaba tenía poco movimiento ese día y pudo darse la oportunidad de atender a la persona que lo necesitaba.

Por supuesto el chef supo desde el inicio de quién se trataba. En los últimos meses, un bombero no mayor que él frecuentaba el lugar todos los días. Ojos verdes y una sonrisa tan brillante era lo que Haru veía cada que el chico iba a comer. Realmente no le molestaba salir de la cocina para atenderlo personalmente, era agradable conversar unos momentos con él antes de regresar a su trabajo. La rutina se esfumaba y la alegría lo invadía. Nanase se imaginó un poco el porqué de todo su sentir, pero estaba reticente a aceptarlo. La vida no era un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe le declaraba su amor a la princesa el mismo día que se conocían.

Haruka sirvió un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en un plato y preparó una malteada de vainilla para llevarle al bombero; algo que le gustaba de él era que siempre pedía lo mismo. Sabía qué esperar de él.

―¡Wow, Nanase-kun! ―Exclamó el bombero sentado en la barra cuando lo vio salir con la orden que aún no había pedido―. Me leíste la mente. En serio, tal parece que lo haces de verdad ―una sonrisa brillante y las mejillas del chef se sintieron un poco cálidas.

―Eres un exagerado, Makoto ―dejó los alimentos frente al hombre de ojos verdes; Haru se recargó un poco sobre la barra y observó atentamente cómo Makoto bebía de su malteada―. Simplemente tú pides lo mismo todos los días, es poco probable que te aventures con algo nuevo del menú. Y ya te he dicho que me llames Haru.

―Lo siento, Haru ―la calidez de sus mejillas aumentó un poco al oír su nombre―. Soy un hombre al que le no le gustan los cambios. Además, tu cocina es excelente, así que no te sorprendas el día que llegue con antojo de algo nuevo.

El de ojos azules sonrió un poco ante el halago de Makoto. Cuando la gente común alababa su talento en la cocina sólo asentía y agradecía escuetamente, pero cuando el bombero lo hacía su corazón latía un poco más rápido que sentía saltaba por todas partes. Claro, todo era dentro de él. Haruka Nanase no saltaba nunca.

―No te preocupes, estaré listo cuando llegue ese día.

Y volvió a sonreír. Haru pensó que este chico se salía con la suya. Ni siquiera permitía que sus padres lo mimaran con palabras bonitas y venía alguien extraño (no lo era tanto, que llevaba meses conociéndolo) a decirle un simple "lo haces bien" y todo su mundo se convertía en un lugar donde las flores cantaban y los pajaritos reían todos los días.

A Haru le gustaba este chico, realmente le agradaba estar cerca de él. El problema ―según el entrometido de Yamazaki, su amigo desde hace años― es que ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de tomar la iniciativa.

Sōsuke era un policía bastante serio que conoció en la época donde los dos asistían a la preparatoria. Ambos eran serios y habían tenido sus diferencias en el pasado, pero supieron arreglarlas. Hasta amigos resultaron ser. Y estaba totalmente seguro que podía confiar en él.

Volviendo al tema en cuestión, ya que Haruka estaba divagando, su amigo tenía toda la razón. A pesar de todo el tiempo de conocerse, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ir más allá. Y no era porque a Haruka le faltaba el valor. No. Si pudiese lo haría en ese instante. El problema era que no sabía cómo.

Makoto era un chico amable, generoso, alegre y se miraba que él también disfrutaba de Haruka. Sin embargo, no lo conocía más allá de las pequeñas charlas que sostenían todos los días. No sabía de sus aficiones, de sus gustos musicales, ni siquiera conocía su apellido. Era como estar encerrado en una caja: no avanzaba y el panorama estaba oscuro.

Si tan sólo se llenara de valor, podría conocer más allá a Makoto.

―Haru ―Makoto lo devolvió a la realidad, ya había acabado su pastel y su malteada―, quería decirte que… bueno ―el chef lo observó fijamente, el bombero estaba sumamente nervioso de un momento a otro, sus mejillas se empezaron a poner rojas y movía los brazos rápidamente―. Sé que apenas nos conocemos y eso, pero… Creo que eres una persona gentil y agradable, con una gran talento, tu comida es deliciosa y…

―Respira, Makoto. Te ahogarás si sigues así ―el sonrojo en Haru ya era evidente, nadie le había hablado así en su vida.

―Oh, sí. Lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es que realmente me gustaría saber más de ti, conocerte fuera de este lugar. Quiero saber si… ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

Haruka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sí, por fin alguien tomaba la iniciativa y se atrevía a hacer la pregunta. Las mejillas de Nanase se encendieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Al parecer, las piernas le temblaban un poco.

―¿En una cita?

―Sí, una cita. Me gustas, Haru. Quiero conocerte y salir contigo a tomar un café o ver una película en el cine o dar un paseo por el parque, lo que prefieras. Pero si no quieres, entenderé.

Haru sonrió, sonreía mucho esos días. Ojos azules miraban las esmeraldas brillantes del otro. ¿Querer? Por supuesto que quería. Era lo mismo que llevaba deseando desde hace semanas.

Makoto perdió un poco el entusiasmo por la falta de respuesta, observó Haru. Debía darse prisa.

―Sí ―fue la escueta palabra que salió de sus labios.

―¿Sí? ―Makoto repitió, dubitativo.

―Sí, acepto salir contigo, Makoto ―el castaño volvió a sonreír con más fuerzas, parecía que explotaría de felicidad.

Haruka, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió feliz.

Feliz de saber que había alguien en el mundo que deseaba estar con él. Feliz de saber que esa persona era Makoto y que el brillo de sus ojos y el poder de su sonrisa se debían a él.

No se arrepentiría de ello. Nunca.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
